


Lightning Hunter Special

by Anti_Mattering



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Malefic.deck here we come, Original Cards, including some cards that don't suck absolute ass as new additions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Mattering/pseuds/Anti_Mattering
Summary: Lightning Hunter must endure the challenge of the deadly Sin deck.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lightning Hunter Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romadrox8975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yugioh Vrains: Lightning Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687640) by [Romadrox8975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/pseuds/Romadrox8975). 



Link Vrains was quiet today. Too quiet.

Cliches aside, there did seem to be a relative lack of activity in the virtual world, at least in this small sector. Riding high above the ground on a stream of sparkling purple data was the white-clad warrior Lightning Hunter, currently patrolling as they typically did when there was no pressing mission at hand. Routine like this helped to keep things organized and efficient. You never knew what you might find floating around Vrains, a fact that necessitated keeping a finger on the pulse of the network like this.

For instance, this current situation likely meant there was some kind of trouble about. Despite being an area usually populated by a substantial number of users, there didn't seem to be another soul logged on at the moment. That definitely wasn't normal.

No sooner had this thought occurred did a person appear out of nowhere. Rocketing through the sky, they smashed into Lightning Hunter, knocking them off their board and into the roof of a nearby skyscraper. As hard a hit as it was, however, they rolled along and quickly regained footing, skidding to a halt to watch the attacker circle overheard.

"I don't believe that was an accident," Zero-Q the light blue Ignis said as she materialized from out of the Hunter's duel disk. Obviously not, a fact confirmed when this person came in low and jumped down to the roof himself. Logic would dictate he was likely also the one behind the low population in this area. "Be on your guard," she warned her partner.

"You don't need to tell me that," the Hunter spoke, growing more irritated with each passing second. If this fool was looking for a fight, maybe they'd indulge just to blow off some steam. Then again, it would probably be easier just to brick his disk for a few hours and leave.

"Looks like I finally found you," the man said, walking forward with hands shoved in a dark fur coat. "Lightning Hunter. You're shorter than I thought." His voice was rough and mocking, possessing a level of familiarity several times beyond what would be reasonable between strangers. His Japanese was also a bit off, some sort of accent getting in the way of his pronunciation. Possibly from the southern United States, though that information was most likely pointless to confirm.

"I'd say the same about you but I have no idea who you are," they replied, watching each movement this shady character made intently through their blue and gold mask. He seemed like a total unknown yet the Hunter couldn't shake the feeling they probably should have some knowledge of him.

The man laughed, running a heavily-ringed hand through his flowing blond hair. "Eh, I'm no one important. I just take care of problems." Clearly, he (or whoever likely hired him) viewed Lightning Hunter as one of these problems. "I guess you could call me something like Hunter Hunter." He chuckled again, impressed with his own joke.

In the end, though, he just seemed to be another bounty hunter. Whether it be SOL, Hanoi, or any of the other dozen or so people who might have it out for them, the Hunter was undeterred. Beating this goon would likely be enough to break his spirit. He might even have some useful information.

"Let's just get right to it," the Hunter said, raising an arm as the blue blade of their duel disk materialized.

With a sneer, the man scratched at some fuzzy, red stubble along his squared jaw. "Fine, fine," he said, waving a hand before withdrawing the other from his pocket. "I was hoping we could talk a little, maybe get to know each other. Really form a deep emotional bond and discover we're soulmates and all that, but if you want to get right to the good stuff, I won't hold you back."

Attached to his wrist was one of the newest model duel disks, red blade appearing as he activated it. Judging from that, it wasn't a bad guess to say he might be be in cahoots with SOL. If not the company itself then someone who worked inside it.

"Just to be clear," he added, "you know that the winner of this duel gets to own that little kajigger inside your disk, right?"

"That is not what I am," Zero huffed, offended at the insinuation that she was whatever he just called her.

"The usual," Lightning Hunter agreed. It wasn't like this was anything out of the ordinary.

Then the man smiled. "Oh, and for a little added fun, I usually like to say that the loser gets their account deleted." He pointed his arm forward, a red laser shooting out of his duel disk and into the Hunter's.

Zero began to beep and phase in and out, her form crackling like static as she started to recite binary. "What did you do?" they demanded, taking to only let the anger leak out in their voice rather than the sudden jolt of fear.

"Nothing much," the man answered. "Just a little program I cooked up a long time ago. Makes sure neither one of us can skip out on the consequences. That means no running away now, obviously."

With a grunt, Lightning Hunter looked to the AI as she finally stopped malfunctioning. Despite being a digital being, she reacted to this in the way a human would if they were dizzy. "Are you okay?" they asked her.

"That was...deeply unpleasant," she replied. "Lightning Hunter, we should take revenge for this disrespect."

"Not like you to get worked up like that, but I guess we don't have much of a choice now," they said, ultimately agreeing. Stepping forward, both duelists raised their discs, shouting the customary, "Master Duel!" as their battle began.

The layout of the field briefly flashed across the floor between them. "Hows about you take the first turn?" Hunter Hunter said, his intentions probably being less than courteous.

"Fine, I'll start." Whatever he was planning, Lightning Hunter refused to allow him even an inch of room. They'd start off strong, ready to disrupt anything he could come up with so that this duel could end in the quickest way possible.

"I Summon the monster Cyberse Jaeger Electrode Hunter," they declared, placing the card into the center of the field. Appearing in front of the card was a feminine monster draped in a white cloak, matching musket hung over its shoulder.

"On its Summon, Electrode Hunter's effect activates," the Hunter explained while the monster crackled with electricity. "I Summon the Level 2 Cyberse Jaeger Peurcospin from my deck now." Appearing next to the previous monster was a second, briefly materializing as a tornado throwing off bolts of lightning before falling over to reveal a dizzy white cartoon pig.

Raising a hand skyward, Lightning Hunter called forth the circuit. "I use my two Cyberse monsters as material for a Link Summon!" Both cards transformed into packets of data, smashing into the left and bottom right arrows on the circuit to illuminate them. "Link Summon, Link-2! Cyberse Jaeger Fast Gunman!"

Appearing in the Hunter's left Extra Monster Zone was the card in question – a western-style gunslinger in white poncho and hat with a cybernetic cannon in place of a right hand. Despite tipping its hat, giving a nod, and generally trying to look at cool as possible, it wouldn't be staying for long.

"When it's used as Link Material, Puercospin's effect activates. I Summon it back and draw a card." The monster revived into Fast Gunman's link, Lightning Hunter drawing a new fifth card as it happened. "Appear again, the circuit that opens the door of freedom for those lost in the dark!"

Puercospin took another trip to the circuit, pinging against the topmost arrow this time. "Link Summon, Link-1! Cyberse Jaeger Fire Sparrow!" Emerging from the portal, a squat bird with glistening red, white, and brown feathers flapped down to the middle of the field.

Just as quickly as it had arrived, both Fire Sparrow and Fast Gunman began to glow in preparation for yet another Link Summon. "Circuit combine!" they declared as the top, bottom left, and bottom right arrows pinged. "Link-3, Cyberse Jaeger Thundercode Talker!"

"First turn and you're already pulling out your ace monster," the enemy said with a mocking chuckle, the clunky white machine smashing feet-first into the right Extra Monster Zone as it ignited a double-headed axe made from dark matter.

Lightning Hunter didn't respond, merely continuing the turn. "When used as Link Material, Fire Sparrow's effect increases the resulting monster's ATK by 200 for the combined Link Rating of the materials." Thundercode Talker gave a shout into the sky, a burning red aura rising around it to the screech of a bird. With three arrows between the two materials, that made for a total of 600 and a resulting 2900 ATK.

"Additionally, when a monster is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon Cyberse Jaeger Trap Setter from my hand." Summoned at the edge of the field in Thundercode's arrow, a tiny girl in a white coat and dress did a twirl, a series of orbiting spheres appearing around the monster as it giggled. "When Thundercode Talker points to a monster, that monster gains 500 ATK. Lightning Transfer!" This resulted in Trap Setter's ATK raising to 2300.

Setting two cards, Lightning Hunter ended the turn. "Not too bad," Hunter Hunter said, nodding. "Not too bad at all. Course, it's not going to be good enough against me." With a wide smile, he placed a hand next to his wrist, a card materializing between his fingers. "Draw!"

He wasn't even trying to hide how pleased he was with his hand. Taking a card, he slapped it to the air in front of him. "I'll start things off with my Continuous Magic, Sin Territory!" The card's image appeared beside him as he explained the effect. "On activation, this allows me to play the Field Card, Sin World, straight from my deck. Now, appear!"

This new card floated up behind him, bursting into stars that seemed to fly off and occupy the entire virtual ceiling above them. From there, the world around them began to change in color, a slick purple sheen descending over the scenery as a testament to the power that was about to be unleashed.

"The stage is set," he ominously declared. Another card rose up behind him, taking itself out of his deck. "Now that there's a Field Magic out, I banish the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!"

"Blue-Eyes?" Lightning Hunter exclaimed, nearly falling backwards.

"That's a legendary rare card," Zero stated, sharing her partner's shock.

"How do you even know that?" the Hunter asked.

"That's a good question," Zero replied. "How _do_ I know that?" Questions for another time, they both immediately decided. If their enemy was getting rid of a card like that, whatever came next had to be even more powerful.

Holding up a card from his hand, the man declared, "With that, I summon Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Laying the card on the field, the fabled dragon came rising up from below the building they were standing on. Turning over in the sky, it dove down towards the roof, blasting a gust of wind as it hovered in the air. After coming to a stop, a series of black and white metal pieces appeared to graft themselves onto its wings and one half of its face, the process looking to be extremely painful given how it writhed through all of it.

"That won't work!" Lightning Hunter called, Thundercode Talker beginning to glow. "I activate my monster's effect. When one monster would be Special Summoned, I can release one of my monsters that Thundercode Talker points to in order to negate that Summon."

Trap Setter melted into the ground, traveling towards the other in a series of lines across the ground. Thundercode gave a loud shout, its axe crackling before being held back. "EMP Blast!" It launched a wave of purple energy into the Blue-Eyes, cleaving its body in half and causing both sections to fade away in the air.

"Since the effect was a success," Lightning Hunter continued, "half of that monster's ATK is added to Thundercode Talker's for the rest of the turn. Blue-Eyes has 3000 ATK, meaning Thundercode's ATK becomes 4400!"

The enemy only laughed at this minor setback. "I expected that," he said, confidently taking another card from his hand. "If Blue-Eyes won't work, then I'll just have to take us straight to its ultimate evolution!" It was a card from the Extra Deck this time – Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Appear, Sin Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A white portal exploded open behind him, black bolts of energy crackling across it as the monster emerged. Its form was enormous, all three heads roaring and snaking through the air independent of one another. Like with its smaller counterpart, metal panels appeared to encase pieces of its body in armor, most of the middle head as well as the wings covered by black plates.

To make matters worse, it had been Summoned into Thundercode Talker's arrow. Ultimate Dragon's already huge ATK grew to an even 5000 now, all three heads now focused on a singular target and roaring to indicate as such.

"I'm not done," the man said, cackling as he held up yet another card. "I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to Summon Sin Red-Eyes from my hand!" Another legendary card used as fodder for a facsimile. If staring down these two dragons wasn't so terrifying, it might almost be infuriating.

"Battle!" he called, raising a hand. "I attack Thundercode Talker with Sin Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Sin Ultimate Burst!" All three of the monster's heads reared back, each charging a ball of light inside its mouth. In unison, they shot forward, blasting all three attacks into a single, spiral beam. Despite its best efforts, Thundercode Talker was no match for the attack.

Their monster blown apart, Lightning Hunter and Zero were knocked backwards by the damage. Despite only being a hit for 600, it felt like significantly more. Had his earlier tricks done something to the damage sensitivity?

"Are you already giving up?" the man mocked as Lightning Hunter struggled to get up. "I haven't even declared a direct attack yet."

"Not even close," they muttered, throwing their arm forward. "Taking damage allows me to activate my Trap, Cyberse Beacon! Not only that, I use my monster's effect to Summon itself from my hand. Come out, Cyberse Jaeger Bomber Crow!"

Placing the monster on the field, Bomber Crow appeared as a miniature cartoon crow, desperately flapping its wings under the weight of an equally goofy black bomb. "When Summoned like this, Bomber Crow inflicts 100 damage for every Cyberse monster I control."

With great effort, Bomber Crow hucked its explosive at the enemy. He barely needed to shield himself from the tiny amount it hurt him, dropping him to just 3900. Regardless, its true purpose – providing Lightning Hunter a wall – had been achieved. "And with Cyberse Beacon," they continued, "I take a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck and add it to my hand." After some consideration, the choice was Cyberse Jaeger Lone Wolf.

"If that's how you want to play this," he said, raising his hand. "Sin Red-Eyes, attack! Black Flame Blast!" Bomber Crow was blown away effortlessly, the flames scorching the ground where it once stood. Thankfully, no damage was inflicted. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Lightning Hunter declared. Things may be rough, but there was still ample time to turn it around. They had the card advantage at the moment. Even staring down two monsters as strong as this, their hand had more than enough resources already to launch a counterattack.

"I Summon Cyberse Jaeger Lone Wolf," they declared, placing the card added by Beacon's effect onto the center of the field. The white robotic wolf howled as it materialized, that being the key for its effect. "When Summoned, I can add Cyberse Jaeger Hunter Archer from my deck to my hand. Then, Hunter Archer's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon it.

Lightning crashed to the field beside Lone Wolf, a white-clad archer augmented with electronics and holding a futuristic crossbow taking aim in a crouching position as the light dissipated. "And now-"

"And now I activate my Trap!" he declared. "Proof of Powerlessness ! When I control a Level 7 or higher monster, I destroy all your Level 5 or lower monsters instantly!" Both his dragons blanketed Lightning Hunter's field in a wave of flames and energy, Lone Wolf and Hunter Archer disappearing as their owner guarded against the heat. Due to how it was summoned, Hunter Archer was additionally banished.

This certainly put a damper on their plans but was not enough to stop them completely. "Since my Cyberse Jaegers were destroyed, Lure Master's effect activates in my hand. I Summon it, then Summon a Lure Token to my field." Lure Master appeared as a feminine creature, metallic body covered by a white cloak and a yellow visor over its artificial eyes. Opening the cloak revealed an assortment of contraptions from cartoonish bear traps to nooses and more, a miniature wind-up robot deploying. This was the Token.

"Appear, the circuit that opens the door of freedom for those lost in the dark!" The Lure Token transformed into a whirling mass of energy, pinging the bottom arrow on the materializing circuit. "Link Summon! Link-1, Cyberse Jaeger Bospider!" From out of the portal appeared a white and silver four-legged creature. It was vaguely arachnid in form though looking more like a type of tank than anything natural.

From a cannon occupying the top of its head, it charged a shot before lobbing a small orb at Ultimate Dragon. It stuck to the monster, pulsing red on and off but otherwise doing nothing. "When I Link Summon Bospider, I place a counter on one of your monsters. Then, I'll remove that counter to negate that monster's effect."

As this was explained, the orb turned a solid red, exploding on Ultimate Dragon's chest and knocking it back. "Wonder what you're going to do with all that," the man mused, already predicting the next few plays. He didn't seem particularly bothered by it, though.

"Appear again, the circuit that opens the door of freedom for those lost in the dark!" Both Bospider and Lure Master flew towards the circuit, hitting the bottom left and bottom right arrows for a Link-2 monster.

"Come out, Brute Enforcer!" The monster took the place of Bospider, rising up as it trained its gun on Ultimate Dragon. "I discard the Magic Card, Miracle Link. This lets me target Ultimate Dragon and destroy it unless you can discard another monster. The last time I checked, though, your hand is empty."

This observation was entirely correct, the man's smile fading a bit as he clicked his tongue. "Looks like you're right," he agreed.

"Then Brute Enforcer's effect goes through!" they declared, the monster's weapon releasing a beam of green energy that pierced straight through the enemy, blasting it away.

"In that case, I'll activate my Trap Card, Sin Tune!" The card flipped up beside the man, glowing as he explained the effect. "When my Sin monster is destroyed, I draw two new cards." As advantageous as that was, losing such a strong monster that couldn't easily be revived was still a major blow.

"Well done," Zero congratulated. "That monster was fairly troublesome. Even so, our problems aren't over yet."

"I'm aware," the Hunter replied. "Battle!" This took the other two by surprise, Brute Enforcer preparing another attack.

"What's the point of blowing up my card if you're just going to give up right after?" he questioned, laughing at the perceived absurdity.

Of course, this was all in the plan. "Trap, activate! Virus Disintegration!" Another shock, Sin Red-Eyes screeching as its form began to crackle and distort. "One of your monsters has its ATK halved when I activate this."

Lowered to only 1200, Brute Enforcer hit over it to deal 400 damage. Though it wasn't much, it took another powerful monster off the field. That was what was most important right now.

"When the monster affected by Virus Disintegration battles, we both draw a card." Lightning Hunter saw the card they'd been dealt and played it immediately. "I activate Cybenet Recover. Now, whenever my Link Monster is destroyed, I can Summon something to takes its place from my Graveyard."

The turn ended after that. "I have to say, you're putting up more of a fight than I thought," the man told them. "Then again, I'm barely even trying right now." Starting his turn, his deck shuffled itself. "Instead of drawing, I can use Sin World's effect to add another Sin card to my hand at random."

He took the top card from his deck, Summoning it right after. "I play the monster Sin Paradox Gear! It's not sticking around for long, though, since I can release it to add another Sin monster to my hand and Summon Sin Parallel Gear right from my deck!"

One miniature machine was replaced by another, the rotating form of Parallel Gear becoming the arrival of something much more serious. "Parallel Gear has the ability that lets me Synchro Summon using itself and a Sin monster in my hand, so I'm going to do that right now!"

"Where do you even get a card like that?" Lightning Hunter wondered, equal parts impressed and afraid.

"It's not something normal," Zero answered. "None of these cards are." Obvious as the statement was, she said it more to lament her own lack of memory. She felt that she should have more information on these things, possibly even an explanation as to how this person might have received them. Now, though, she was just as lost as her partner and in just as much danger.

"I use my Level 2 Tuner, Sin Parallel Gear, to tune my Level 8 non-Tuner, Sin Stardust Dragon!" The smaller monster's form disappeared, two Level stars spinning out of it and transforming into black rings. Through them, the image of Sin Stardust Dragon appeared, roaring as its body turned transparent and its own eight Level stars began to shine.

"Darkness born from the threshold of dimensions, lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! Level 10, Sin Paradox Dragon!" This new beast nearly matched Ultimate Dragon in size, dwarfing Brute Enforcer as well as the duelists standing beneath it. Beating its wings, it threatened to knock Lightning Hunter off the building without even declaring an attack.

"Did you think I was done?" he yelled, giving a laugh as another card banished itself. "Not even close! I banish Black Rose Dragon from my Extra Deck to Summon Sin Black Rose Dragon from my hand!" A new dragon appeared to flank Paradox, giving a roar before the red flower petals around its body began to brown and a black and white face plate was grafted to its head.

"Are you ready? Doesn't matter! Battle!" Sin Paradox Dragon was first, releasing a spiral burst of black and white energy towards Brute Enforcer. "Annihilate that monster!"

Brute Enforcer stood no chance, barely having the time to express its pain before it was wiped away. The remainder of the blast struck Lightning Hunter dead on, blasting them through the air and smashing them back down on the ground hard enough to break the roofing.

Life Points dropping to only 1000, they struggled to get up. "Lightning Hunter, it's important you use your effect," the AI said. "The pain may be intense, but it will only be worse if you can't respond."

"Your bedside manner is garbage," they replied, balling a hand into a fist and punching the ground to use as leverage to stand back up. "I'm using my card's effect...Recover." Its image began to shine as Lightning Hunter walked back towards the field. "My monster was destroyed. I Summon back Electrode Hunter in Defense Position to take its place."

As the monster reappeared, it once again sparked with electricity. "Using its effect, I get to Summon out Cyberse Jaeger Quick Bunny from my deck." A blue rabbit hopped onto the field next to Electrode Hunter, cleaning its yellow face without a care.

"Keep struggling. It's more fun like that." With another laugh, Sin Black Rose Dragon sent a swirling blast of energy towards Electrode Hunter, blowing it apart and frightening Quick Bunny beside it. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"I'll start my turn," Lightning Hunter said in response, drawing a card and considering what to do next.

"Paradox Dragon is a problem," Zero said. "But our hand isn't enough to overtake it yet, especially not with the other dragon protecting it with that effect. Unless..."

They seemed to have the same idea, Lightning Hunter calling out the Link Summoning circuit once more. "Link Summon! Link-1, Cyberse Jaeger Defragmenter!" A new monster appeared, this one being a small blue serpent with white lines symmetrically tracing across its body.

As soon as it did, the monster began to hiss, body standing rigid as it began to shake and rattle. "Defragmenter's effect! When in the Extra Monster Zone, I can destroy it to allow me to Link Summon a Link Monster to the zone it's pointing to for the rest of the turn."

The monster self-destructed, leaving behind a cloud of black smoke where it stood. From inside the smoke, however, a light began to shine. "Now, Defragmenter's second effect," Lightning Hunter explained. "When destroyed by a card effect, I can Summon back a Level 4 or lower Cyberse Jaeger from my Graveyard. Revive, Electrode Hunter!"

Electrode Hunter revived, taking the field once again and calling out another monster from the deck. "Appear, Cyberse Jaeger Recovery Disk!" The new card was nothing more than a floating floppy disk with mechanical eyes, making a small hum as it hovered above the ground. "Recovery Disk's effect activates. I add Cyberse Jaeger Trap Setter from my Graveyard back to my hand."

"You sure are grabbing a lot of resources," the man said. "And all without a Normal Summon." Even noting that, he didn't seem all that concerned. Arrogant as it might seem, he still had a fairly commanding lead of this duel so far. He seemed to be confident in his ability to cope with anything Lightning Hunter might do.

How would that confidence pan out, though? "I Normal Summon Cyberse Jaeger Bull Cannon!" Appearing next to the other two monsters was a large bison-like robot, standing on four legs with an array of guns attached to its back.

"Normal Summoning Bull Cannon activates two effects: Its own and Quick Bunny in my Graveyard. First, Quick Bunny Summons itself back to the field. Then Bull Cannon allows me to draw a card since it was Summoned while you only control monsters with higher ATK than it."

A fourth monster appeared. A second card drawn. "Then we're using _that_?" Zero asked from the Hunter's wrist.

"If you've got another option, feel free to suggest it," they replied.

"No, I was actually about to suggest it," she said. "You did well setting the field for it."

"I take it you're going to try and get over my monsters," the man said from across the field. "Come on, now. Quit all your whispering and get to it already. Got to hurry up and win this so I can get paid."

They both ignored him, Lightning Hunter and Zero raising their hands in unison. "Appear, the circuit that opens the door of freedom for those lost in the dark!" The circuit appeared again, all four monsters beginning to glow. "Dragon of lightning, spread your noble wings and be reborn!"

Top left, top right, middle left, middle right. The arrows glowed. The Summon confirmed. At that moment, an electrical discharged sparked from Lightning Hunter's mask. The blue section in the middle turned a shimmering gold, more electricity crackling around its edges before spreading across their suit. With it, the white panels turned a dark gunmetal gray.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link-4! Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Dragon!" A crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot from the circuit's portal, bathing the field in a blinding flash of white light. Before it cleared, an a deep, bellowing roar echoed through the area.

"There it is," the man said, lowering the arm from his face that he'd used to shield his eyes. Before him stood Lightning Hunter's ace monster. A towering dragon in the same gray as their suit, rows of spikes along its legs and tail lit up a burning yellow to match a series of blades flanking either side of its face. On its back were a pair of angular wings resembling something closer to a jet plane than anything organic. With another roar, a series of golden lines etched into Lightning Dragon's body began to shimmer in the colors of the rainbow. It was ready to turn this duel around.

Without any hesitation, Lightning Hunter began the counterattack. "I Link Summoned. That means the effect of Trap Setter can activate and Summon itself to my field." Setting the card to the field next to Lightning Dragon, the monster materialized once again. Due to Defragmenter's effect, Lightning Dragon was currently in the center of the Main Monster Zone, its left arrow pointing to Trap Setter. "Lightning Dragon is linked to two monsters now. The first is Trap Setter. The second is Sin Paradox Dragon."

"What's that going to do for you?" he asked, his voice a bit more restrained than before.

"Lightning Dragon gains effects based on the number of monsters it's linked to. For two monsters, that means you can't target it with effects." Not much of an accomplishment there considering he didn't seem to have much to do that with right now. "That also means I can use its first effect, letting me search a Cyberse Jaeger from my deck with less ATK than it has."

The choice was Thunder Eagle, quickly placed into Lightning Hunter's hand before the card next to it was activated. "I now use Pot of Avarice, adding five cards back to my deck to draw two new ones."

The man scoffed at this, annoyed at such a powerful card showing up at this critical timing. With as much Link Summoning as Lightning Hunter had been doing, he didn't need to wait to see that their choice would be to return all Extra Deck monsters and get two cards entirely for free.

"I return my Brute Enforcer, Bospider, Fast Gunman, Defragmenter, and Thundercode Talker to my Extra Deck," they confirmed, drawing after swiping the images of the targets that had appeared in front of them. "Now, I'll banish the Bomber Crow and Recovery Disk in my Graveyard to Summon Cyberse Jaeger Thunder Eagle!" Summoned into Lightning Dragon's third arrow, the golden robotic bird screeching into the air as it threw off electricity.

Activating its effect, Lightning Hunter discarded a Cyberse Jaeger to draw two more cards. "All monsters I control are Cyberse Jaeger. That means I can immediately Summon Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Discharger from my hand!" Appearing as far left as possible, the blue and gold warrior barely had time to let out a shout before it materialized into the circuit. "Link Summon! Link-1, Cyberse Jaeger Bospider!"

Returning to the field, Bospider dropped into the Extra Monster Zone. With that, all four of Lightning Dragon's arrows were now occupied. "Lightning Discharger's effect," the Hunter declared first. "When it leaves the field, you take 500 damage."

The man barely reacted to the small amount of damage, tossing away the static clinging to him with a wave of his arm. "You don't really think you're going to take me out with chip damage, right?"

"It's just insurance," the Hunter replied. "Bospider's effect. I place a counter on Sin Black Rose Dragon, then remove that counter to negate your monster's effect." The spider-like creature fired one of its explosives, the mine clinging to Sin Black Rose before detonating and causing it to slump to the ground.

Sin Black Rose Dragon's effect would stop any destruction effects that tried to target Sin monsters on the field. With that disabled, there was nothing standing in the way of victory. "Lightning Dragon is linked to four monsters now. I activate its effect!"

The dragon roared, multicolored electricity sparking off its body. "Targets are your set cards and both your monsters."

"What?" the man shouted.

"Lightning Dragon's effect," the AI explained on behalf of her partner, "is to destroy up to four cards our enemy controls once it becomes linked to four different cards."

Gritting his teeth, the man threw up his hand. "In that case, I activate my set card, Sin Cross! I revive Ultimate Dragon from my Graveyard!" As threatening as the monster was once upon a time, it was now cowering in Defense Position.

"Have it your way," Lightning Hunter said. "Lightning Liberation!" Lightning Dragon roared, coating itself in a layer of sparking rainbow electricity before diving through the air and smashing into its targets. Paradox Dragon, Black Rose, Sin Cross, and a set Mirror Force all crumbled under the attack, the monster circling back to assume its position on the field once more.

"And after that, Lightning Dragon gains 700 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect." This made for a total of 5300 ATK. The downside, however, was that it locked Lightning Dragon into being the only card that could attack for the rest of the turn. If the effect had gone off as intended, that wouldn't be much of a problem. Ultimate Dragon was a bit of a wrench in that plan, however.

"I banish Sin Tune from my Graveyard," he responded, the card's image flashing behind him. "I use its effect to add Sin Cyber End Dragon from my deck to my hand." Though it got him another card, the man was anything but happen about this development. His entire board had been broken in a single turn, all he had left being Sin World and Sin Territory. At the end of the turn, even Ultimate Dragon would leave him.

"Link Summon!" Lightning Hunter declared, not wanting to leave several low-ATK monsters out now that the enemy had just added yet another large monster to his hand. "Link-3, Cyberse Jaeger Thundercode Talker!" Thundercode returned once again, co-linking with Lightning Dragon and raising the monster's ATK to 5800.

Impressive as that value was, it didn't really mean much right now. Attacking wouldn't do any damage and, with Ultimate Dragon banishing itself during the End Phase, it would actually be more advantageous to simply pass turn. So they did just that. "Turn end," the Hunter declared, the enemy's monster giving a weak roar from its trio of heads as it dissolved in front of the duelists.

"I draw!" the man declared, taking a card from the top of his deck.

"It seems like he's lost faith in his strategy," Zero commented. "He didn't use the effect of Sin World this turn."

"You believe in your cards that little?" Lightning Hunter asked.

The man laughed, trying to regain some of his former arrogance now that he'd been blown back a bit. "Just thought I'd mix things up. Got to give myself a little bit of a challenge before I turn things around on you."

In truth, they'd called him out. He wasn't confident in the randomized selection Sin World would give him. The number of potential targets in his deck was still too large to bet on getting what he needed. Better to take the chance of pulling a non-Sin support card that might help him out now. Besides, he had Cyber End now.

"I banish the Sin Paradox Gear in my Graveyard to Summon Sin Cyber End Dragon!" This new three-headed dragon roared to life on the field, growing an extra 500 ATK stronger by placing itself in Thundercode's link. "Battle! Destroy Thundercode Talker with Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Three blasts spiraled into one, the attack hurtling towards Thundercode without hesitation. It connected, though not with its intended target. Instead of the warrior, a small, sizzling ball of white-hot electricity was soaking up the energy, cooing innocently as it did.

"I discard Cyberse Jaeger Kuricode from my hand," Lightning Hunter explained. "That means that both our monsters' ATK drops to zero until the end of the Damage Step, so neither is destroyed by that battle."

"It won't mean much in the long run," he said dismissively, setting a card before ending his turn. At that point, Lightning Dragon's ATK fell back to 3000, the boost from its destruction effect finally wearing off. "Now my monster's stronger than any of yours."

"You shouldn't be so confident in that fact," Zero said as the pair began their turn. "Things like that have a way of changing quite suddenly."

Lightning Dragon roared as its owner declared, "Lightning Dragon's effect. I add Cyberse Jaeger Elves from my deck to my hand, then I Summon it to my field." Out of the card appeared a white-clad fairy in a visor, giggling as it floated down beside Lightning Dragon.

"Link Summon! Link-1, Cyberse Jaeger Defragmenter!" Returning to the Extra Monster Zone, Defragmenter completed a fabled V-shaped Extra Link. Though it wasn't too meaningful in this case, it was still quite impressive from an objective perspective.

"I equip Defragmenter with the Equip Magic, Staff of Lightning," the Hunter said, a sparking ceremonial pole appearing in front of the serpent for it to latch its teeth into. It appeared to do absolutely nothing.

"I don't know what you think giving a snake a stick is going to do for you," the man commented. "Couldn't even be bothered to put it somewhere useful."

"Are you sure about that?" Zero asked him. "Lightning Hunter, let's finish this."

They nodded, agreeing with this sentiment. "Battle! Defragmenter, attack Sin Cyber End Dragon!"

"What, you're just giving up?" the man laughed. "Fine, have it your way! Eternal Evolution Burst!" The mechanical dragon reared back, blasting out a trio of energy beams at the tiny serpent as it lunged through the air. By all accounts, it should have been effortlessly destroyed.

That wasn't what happened, though. Instead, its shadow could be clearly seen traveling up the beam, popping out and diving into Sin Cyber End's chest. "What the hell is happening here?" the man shouted, his confusion only growing at Defragmenter burst out the other side of his monster before disappearing.

"Staff of Lightning's effect," the Hunter explained. "I take no battle damage from this battle and my monster isn't destroyed. Afterwards, though, I can send my monster and Staff of Lightning to the Graveyard to lower your monster's ATK equal to the difference between both of them."

With a weak roar, the dragon keeled over onto the ground. Its formerly massive ATK superiority was reduced to a measly 500 to match Defragmenter, Lightning Hunter additionally drawing a card thanks to the effect of Elves' after being used as Link Material. As the man cursed under his breath at this development, Lightning Hunter wasted no time in capitalizing on his misfortune. "Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Dragon, attack! Revolution Thunder!"

Tearing through Sin Cyber End, the man strained against the force of the damage he took. His Life Points now matched his monster's at 500, heels clipping off the edge of the rooftop battlefield. Scowling, he returned to his position, seeing Lightning Hunter's decision to wait for him more like pity than the intended show of respect.

"Thundercode Talker, end this with a direct attack!" they called out, the monster leaping forward and preparing to swing down on its enemy with its axe.

"Not yet," the man said. "Trap activate! Return from the Different Dimension!" His card flipped up, its image shining as both Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes roared to life on the field. "My banished monsters revive until the end of this turn."

Thundercode halted its attack, retreating to its original position. Both cards outmatched it in terms of ATK now. Even if they didn't, waiting for them to be banished again would probably be preferable to placing one into the Graveyard going forward. "I set a card. Turn end."

Both dragons disappeared again, the man once again pushed into a corner. His confidence wavering, his hand moved to the top of his deck, stopping only a few centimeters from his cards. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help but recall what his opponents had said about him before – how he didn't trust his deck, losing faith in his cards.

Why now of all times was this kind of low-level taunting affecting him? This was a job like any other regardless of how he was currently fairing. He couldn't afford to let those words get to him.

But he couldn't stop himself from dwelling. "Losing faith in his cards," was what really stuck with him. This deck took him years to build. All the monsters he'd adored from the legends in his childhood were now his, all of them enhanced and modified to work in harmony with one another. His methods of obtaining them may not have been pure, but why else would he carry the moniker of "Sin" in the first place?

As if he'd lose faith in these cards. As if a target would ever get the better of him. He'd taken out over 100 impossible marks in his career so far. He wasn't about to let some upstart wannabe superhero be the one to do him in.

Balling his hand into a fist, his deck began to shuffle. "Sin World's effect adds a random Sin card from my deck to my hand," he declared."

"So we're back to that," Lightning Hunter said.

"I'd say we are," he replied, a card edging off the top of his deck now that the shuffling was completed. "And it's going to be what finally puts an end to this game." Gripping the card in his fingers, he ripped it from where it sat and added it to his hand.

With a small laugh, he took it once again. His deck had answered him. "I activate Sin Selector," he said, placing it into his duel disk. As the card appeared, he explained the effect. "I banish the Sin Red-Eyes and Sin-Blue Eyes in my Graveyard to add two new Sin cards from my deck to my hand."

Immediately, he played one of them. "I banish the Rainbow Dragon in my deck to Summon Sin Rainbow Dragon from my hand!" Another 4000 ATK monster appeared on the field, roaring into the air as it positioned itself for an attack.

Tempting as it was to use Thundercode's effect to stop this problem early, Lightning Hunter chose to wait. Giving up Lightning Dragon might be what the enemy was aiming for to begin with. "I hope that's the right choice," Zero said, understanding all of this by the simple action of non-action her parent was performing.

With a satisfied smirk, the man played his next card. "I activate Sin Alignment, halving my Life Points and banishing five cards from the top of my deck face-down." Halving his already halved Life Points left him with 125 to spare, four pillars of blue, red, yellow, and green light flanking the zones on either side of Sin Rainbow Dragon as his recoiled from the cost.

"With this, I can Summon four of my banished Sin monsters with different Levels back to my field! Their ATK and DEF are both set to 0, but it ignores their Summoning conditions. Return, Sin Red-Eyes! Sin Blue-Eyes! Sin Paradox Gear! Sin Ultimate Dragon!"

Even in their weakened form, seeing such powerful monsters return to life all over again was more than a bit unsettling. Even worse was the fact that they had most certainly made a mistake earlier in not stopping Rainbow Dragon.

"Now it's time to show you what I can really do!" he said, cackling into the air. It seemed like he'd traded in his earlier coolness for a more manic form of confidence now, a circuit appearing above his head. "Appear, the circuit leading to a world of sin!"

All five monsters dispersed into light, pinging all but the top left, top right, and bottom arrows. "Wait, what is this?" Lightning Hunter wondered aloud.

"A Link-5 monster?" their AI partner exclaimed. "There isn't anything like that in existence."

"There is now," Lightning Hunter shot back, panic evident in their voice. Quickly, they began to calm themselves, remembering their monster's effect. Lightning Dragon would be a loss but it was far better than facing down whatever the hell was about to hit the field.

Ignoring their fear, the man continued with his Summon. "Five paths to Hell merge into a single road! Let evil forge ahead and unlock power untold! Link Summon! Show yourself, Link-5! Original Sin Mu Dragon!"

The sky around the duelists began to shift, the shimmering purple being sucked into the circuit as it shone above its owner's head. In a matter of moments, everything around them seemed to disappear, leaving them in a pristine white void. Was this an illusion from the card? Had they been downloaded into another area of the network? A private server? Who could say?

Then the circuit exploded, materializing from the shimmering purple veil that had covered the field earlier was a creature in the vague shape of a dragon. It flitted in and out of sight, a slender body and four legs crunching into the "ground around it as it spread an enormous pair of wings. At its shoulders was a neck nearly as long as its body and expansive tail combined, a sharp head sitting atop with burning eyes like supernovas peering down at its enemy.

"What...what is that thing?" Lightning Hunter stammered, unable to put up their usual brave front.

"I don't have any data on a card like that," the AI replied.

"You're wondering what this is?" its owner asked. "It's the card that's going to end this duel!"

"I activate-"

"No, you don't," he interrupted. "Original Sin Mu Dragon's Link Summon can't be negated." Truly, they were in trouble now. "You also can't negate its effects. And when it touches the field, this happens."

A roar that sounded more akin to metal scraping metal rang out within the void, shrill enough that it would have surely shattered any of the windows back in Vrains if they were still there. In response, both Thundercode Talker and Lightning Dragon drooped over, the image on Cybenet Recover shattering to pieces at the same time. "All effects on the field are negated," he explained, his Life Points shockingly dropping to 0 at the same moment. "It's also impossible for me to lose the duel while I control my monster. And don't think you can get around it by being tricky. The only way to stop Original Sin Mu Dragon is through destruction by battle. Good luck."

As he laughed, his monster prepared to strike. "Battle! Original Sin Mu Dragon, erase Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Dragon! Naked Sin!" The monster's burning eyes began to gleam, its body appearing in full clarity for the first time since its summoning in all its terrifying majesty. Like gazing into the metaphorical void, it was hard to take in exactly what was being perceived here, only understanding some fundamental desire to escape.

But there was no escape this time. A pale gray stream of energy began to launch from the beast's mouth, carving through the non-existent floor and traveling over to Lightning Dragon. "Activate our effect!" Zero called to her partner, repeating it after getting no response.

"Oh, right!" Raising a hand, Lightning Hunter returned to the present, calling out, "Trap activate, Electric Mines!"

"No!" Zero shouted, the card crumbling to pieces as soon as it appeared. Just like everything else face-up on the field, its effect fizzled out in the presence of the original sin. "Quickly, from our Graveyard!"

With a panicked roar, Lightning Dragon's body wasn't simply destroyed on contact with the beam; rather, it was unmade. Torn to bits, its 2500 ATK was no match for Original Sin's 5500. Thankfully for Lightning Hunter, however, there was at least one way to survive.

Rather than join their dragon in the void, a cooing barrier of electricity took the brunt of the assault. "Kuricode's effect," they said through labored breaths. "It...it stops damage. Stops it when you battle my Cyberse monster."

"That trick only works the one time," the man correctly identified. "Your card's banished and you will be, too. Original Sin's effect activates. When it destroys a monster, the top five cards of your deck are banished face-down."

The cards on top of Lightning Hunter's deck disintegrated where they sat, removed in a way that was almost impossible to recover during the duel. If things continued like this, there wouldn't be any worry of recovery, the account associated with these cards being deleted for good.

"I end my turn," he declared with a smile. "That activates Original Sin Mu Dragon's effect. At the end of each turn, my opponent's Life Points are set to 0!" Its eyes gleamed once again, the gigantic wings attached to its back flapping as its snake-like neck swayed rhythmically in the air.

Blown back by the force, Lightning Hunter was picked up into the endless sky, tumbling through expanse before crashing back down into what passed as floor in this place. Just like all the damage in this duel, it felt just as real as if it were to happen in the physical world, this kind of blow almost assuredly shattering several bones as the colors of their suit back to their original pallet.

Armored cracked and body broken, Lightning Hunter couldn't find the strength to move. All they could do now was whimper, overcome with pain and fear and the memories from so long ago that those primal sensations were so associated with.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there," the man mocked. "Why not just surrender now? I can guarantee it hurts a lot less than another attack. You dodged the damage last time, but I doubt you can do it again."

His tone changed a bit, almost seeming to be comforting his enemy. "Come on. You did your best. Don't put yourself through more unnecessary pain. Take this loss and go on with your life without worrying about any of this."

That almost sounded tempting. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the hurt, but it really did. They'd been fighting for so long. Even before becoming Lightning Hunter, life was just a constant struggle. Even compared to the Lost Incident children, there was never any baseline of normalcy in their life. It was just one hurt after the other. One more fight to fight, one more enemy to vanquish. It just never ended.

Now, it seemed like the end had finally arrived. That monster was all but invincible. Nothing in Lightning Hunter's deck could hope to match its power. Lightning Dragon was obliterated and Thundercode Talker was next on the chopping block. And with a hand of zero, things weren't looking too good.

"I'm sorry," they mumbled, soundlessly crying beneath the mask. It was hard to tell if they were apologizing to Zero-Q or themselves. "I can't win."

"We _can_ win," the AI replied, desperately calculating probabilities and strategies in her mind to try and back up that statement with facts. "There has to be at least one path left to victory. You're the Lightning Hunter, not the prey. A hunter won't surrender in the face of danger."

They didn't respond, laying prone in the crater formed by their fall. It didn't seem like any amount of inspirational speeches was going to help this time around. This wasn't simply a case of dangerous near-defeat discouraging a duelist but a much greater epiphany on Lightning Hunter's part.

Each struggle was inevitably much harder than the last. This escalation seemed to be just another fact of life the same as the tides moving with the moon or hot dogs tasting better fresh off the grill. Even if, against all odds, they managed to pull out a win here, what would that accomplish? Only setting the stage for yet another challenger. More struggle, more pain, and eventually another challenger after that. It never stopped.

"Even if you don't surrender formally," the man said, taking a seat on the ground, "you're going to forfeit if you don't make a move sooner or later. It's automatic, you know. At least have the spine to give up on your own."

What would be the difference? Lightning Hunter couldn't care less how this ended now. Making a show of standing back up just to drop a hand over their duel disk was unnecessary effort. Just a waste of time. Better to leave that little spark of hope inside Zero right up to the last second. Was that cruel? It was hard to say. They just knew they couldn't break her heart by giving up.

"What in the actual hell is happening here?" a voice shouted through the communicator. "We went out to buy groceries half an hour again! When did you even log in? What is that thing?"

"Good, you've finally gotten here," Zero said, speaking to the man on the other end. "Maybe you can help, Miguel."

"I'm trying," he said, running his hands through purple locks of hair. "Like, short version here. What did you two get up to?"

"We were ambushed by this Hunter Hunter," Zero explained. "The duel was going well until this new monster appeared. Lightning Hunter suffered serious damage and won't respond. They refuse to resume the duel."

"Shit," he cursed, flopping into his chair and sliding the headset he'd been grasping by the microphone over his ears. "Come on. Don't let it end here. Even if-" Seeing the actual enemy before them, Miguel hesitated. "Even if things look rough, you've got to do it. You can't just let this guy beat you."

Still no response. "Damn it, come on! You can't just ignore me like this! Lightning Hunter, respond already! At least tell me to shut up or to leave you alone. Anything!"

Miguel nearly jumped out of his chair as he felt a pair of hands grip the top. "Oh, no." He must have been yelling loud enough to shake things hanging on the walls for even a deaf person like Maria to have heard him.

Peering at the computer screen from over her brother's shoulder, Maria quickly put together what was happening. Even without an explanation from Miguel or Zero, she could sense the gist of how things got to this point. Moreover, she could even get a sense of why it was happening, as in Lightning Hunter's feelings of despondency.

Miguel was about to explain before Maria beat him to the punch, speaking simply and loudly into the microphone. "Yuritzi," she said, using the Hunter's real name. "Stand up. You can lose, but lose properly. Otherwise I won't accept it." The message may have been undercut if its intended recipient could see her angrily puffed out cheeks at the moment.

Against all odds, those words seemed to reach Lightning Hunter. Even if it was only a small jolt, something was stirring inside the duelist. "She's right," Zero agreed. "If we lose, we should lose on our feet. I can't let my partner lose me to a technicality."

"I can't keep fighting," they finally said. "I can't..."

"If you can't, then stop _after_ you finish this one," Miguel said. "You can't give up like this. We won't let you." He went quiet. "I can't get you out of there. I wouldn't even know where to start with a program for something like this, let alone finish it in time. You're the only one who can do this. You and Zero."

"Justice can't lose like this," Maria added, fingers digging into the seat. "Please don't lose like this."

It was impossible, Lightning Hunter thought. Winning or losing didn't matter. Stronger and more viscous enemies were all that were ahead. They couldn't take more of this. No matter how badly the others wanted them to, they just couldn't do it anymore.

"How can I keep fighting?" they finally whispered, voice cracking mid-sentence. "It never ends. Just more and more. More after this, too. I just...it has to stop."

"You can fight because you're not alone here," Miguel replied. "We're here with you. You don't have to take all of this on yourself."

"I told you it was foolish to go in alone earlier," Zero said as a statement of fact. "We've always worked with our allies. Why has that changed for you?"

That was actually a good question. Why _did_ it feel like things had changed. Sure, the threats kept escalating. Of course they did. That was nothing new. But here...it seemed different. But why was it different?

Suddenly, it hit them. "Miguel, check my duel disk," Lightning Hunter said weakly.

"Sure," he replied immediately, digging into the code. "Hey, that's not supposed to be there," he said, rapidly pecking at the keyboard before a new window popped up. It was a string of foreign code, seemingly injected into the device earlier in the day given the time signatures.

"I don't know what this is, but it's gone now," he said, opening a program that materialized a cartoonish Thundercode Talker to chop through the data with limited animation.

Instantly, something changed. Whatever that virus was, it had done something to Lightning Hunter's mind. Amplifying fear, digging into personal memories. Maybe it was even responsible for the enhanced perception of damage. However it was doing it, it was warping the duelist's perception of reality, putting them off kilter the entire duel.

"That was it," they replied. Gritting their teeth, they gripped at the edges of the crater, painfully pulling their body upwards into a sitting position. Turning over, Lightning Hunter placed both feet firmly back onto the ground, taking a few shaky steps forward to return to the dueling area.

"You're up!" Miguel celebrated, looking to Maria's elated face and nodding.

"Can't give up just yet," Lightning Hunter said, lifting their arm and holding it out to the side in a thumbs up gesture. "Not breaking any hearts today by doing that."

Though the fears that virus had dredged up were real, it had completely omitted what allowed Lightning Hunter to overcome them so many times before. This fight was more than their own – it was everyone's. Whether it was for their family, for their partner, or for all of the people who were hurt by the various evils lurking within the network, they had to carry on.

Most importantly, they weren't the only one carrying. Just as their allies had said, Lightning Hunter had help. This wasn't a solo battle. And because of that, they could keep moving little by little.

"Looks like you're finally up," the man said with a grin. "I was getting worried you'd time out."

"That was pretty dirty," they finally said to the enemy. "I didn't expect you'd try to cheat."

"Cheat?" he questioned. "The hell's that supposed to mean? I'm not cheater." Was he playing dumb or had he just not been aware of what his employer had stashed in his locking program? No, it was definitely the latter. Regardless of anything else, this man had proven himself as a duelist. He'd earned at least some benefit of the doubt.

Either way, it wasn't important now. "Whatever you say. I'm ready to continue."

"Good," he nodded. "Then have at it! Just try to get over my monster!"

"Are you ready, Lightning Hunter?" Zero asked.

"Of course I'm ready," they replied, hand position at the top of their deck. "Draw!" It wasn't a very impressive card for this situation, but maybe…

"This will do it," Lightning Hunter declared. The way ahead was set. Now all that was left was to execute the plan. "I discard Cyberse Jaeger Shell Gardna to Summon Cyberse Jaeger Thunder Tiger from my hand!" The monster roared to life as it landed in Thundercode's arrow, though no bonus was applied.

"Use all the cards you want," the enemy said. "Just don't expect anything much out of it all."

"Just watch," Lightning Hunter fired back, spirit burning brighter than at any point in the duel before. "I've already got everything I need to win."

"That's quite the confidence you just found," Zero said, pleased with this development. "Then I'll leave the rest to you."

Nodding, they continued. "I activate the effect of Cyberse Jaeger Helper Assistance in my Graveyard."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I don't remember that card." As soon as he said that, he realized how wrong he was. This was the card discarded to activate Thunder Eagle's effect so long ago. That's where it came from.

"I send Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Discharger back to the top of my deck, then Summon Helper Assistance to my field." The scrappy robot leaped from its resting place to return to the field, ready to do battle. "Appear, the circuit that opens the door of freedom for those lost in the dark!"

Using Helper Assistance and Thunder Tiger, Lightning Hunter called out another monster. "Link-2, Cyberse Jaeger Gun Sniper!" The poncho'd figure crouched in Thundercode's arrow, its effect negated (not that it could even use it right now).

"My monsters' effects activate," Lightning Hunter declared. "First, Thunder Tiger. When it's used as Link Material, your monster loses 200 ATK for each Cyberse monster in my Graveyard."

"I don't think so," the man said. "Original Sin is unaffected by other monsters' effects." His dragon screeched, undeterred by the minor annoyance that was its enemy's plays.

"Of course it's immune," Miguel groaned from outside, Maria watching intently in white-knuckled anticipation of the turnaround.

"Then I'll just stick with Helper Assistance. I draw a card for each material used in this Link Summon minus one, meaning I get a one draw." The card was obvious given it was what was returned to Summon Helper Assistance in the first place. "And now I'll Summon Lightning Discharger all over again."

Roaring back to the field, it wouldn't stay there for long. "Appear again, the circuit that opens the door of freedom for those lost in the dark!" Gun Sniper and Lightning Discharger were both used, pinging the top, left, and right arrows. "Link Summon! Link-3, Cyberse Jaeger Lightwave Lindwurm!"

The white serpent screeched as it shot out of the circuit, taking its position in the center of the field. What Summoning it would do, however, was still a mystery to all in attendance.

"I'll give you credit for getting around my negation," he said, mockingly clapping his hands a few times for effect. "I sure can't stop your hand or Graveyard from going off. Where do we go from here?"

"I now have 16 Cyberse Jaeger monsters in my Graveyard," Lightning Hunter said, ignoring his taunts. "Do you remember that card I use before? The one that was negated?"

"Not particularly if I'm being honest. You seemed like you were just flailing."

Lightning Hunter scoffed. "I didn't think so. I'll refresh your memory, then." Raising a hand, it appeared: Electric Mines. "I banish this card from my Graveyard to activate its effect. Now, for every Cyberse Jaeger in my Graveyard, Original Sin Mu Dragon loses 200 ATK."

The expression the Hunter Hunter made could only be described as "abject horror". Even just the idea that Original Sin could be toppled was simply inconceivable to him. And yet, there it was, screaching as a shocked passed through its nebulous frame, 5500 ATK dropping to 2300 in an instant. Exactly as much as both of Lightning Hunter's monsters.

"This will end it!" Lightning Hunter shouted. "Battle! Cyberse Jaeger Thundercode Talker, attack Original Sin Mu Dragon! Thunder Break!"

"This can't end here!" he shouted. "Don't lose, Original Sin!" Futile as it was, his monster obeyed. Whether it was panic or simply a sense of pride, he commanded his monster to counterattack. "Naked Sin!"

As the beam shot towards Thundercode Talker, the warrior leaped through the air. Electricity crackled around it as it attacked, axe cutting into last ditch assault the dragon was making despite the obvious damage Thundercode itself was taking from being so close. It refused to back down, however, continuing on its path as its shout grew louder to match Original Sin's roar.

Then the two made contact and everything was over. All it took was one opening to cleave straight through that immense neck, the energy axe gliding through the incorporeal material like a burning hot knife through softened butter. Its mission complete, Thundercode went limp, both monsters exploding into a shower of sparks and data. Mutual destruction.

"No!" was all he could shout as his world quite literally came crumbling down around him. The white void began to fall away, the blue sky of Link Vrains reappearing as the duel came to a close. No longer kept alive by Original Sin's effect, he had immediately lost.

Knocked back, the man bounced against the rooftop, skidding to a halt on his stomach just inches from the edge. Gritting his teeth, he pounded a fist into the ground. "Damn it!" he sword, repeating it several times. "How?"

"I outsmarted you," Lightning Hunter said simply. "You were overconfident and you paid the price. That's all." Kneeling down in front of him, they could see his body beginning to flake away. "Before you go, tell me who hired you."

Anger at himself subsiding, the man scoffed. "Sorry, I'm not like that. Clients stay a secret even to the winner." He attempted to rise to one knee only to find an entire arm missing. With a chuckle, he looked up at his opponent from the ground. "Guess this is where we part ways. Don't get cocky, though. I'm not done with you yet, Lightning Hunter. We'll see each other again sooner or later."

"Then I'll just beat you again," they replied.

"That's the spirit!" With one final laugh, he was gone. Just as he'd threatened at the beginning, the loser's account was deleted.

In the physical world, a panel opened up within the command center, Yuritzi stumbling out and into Miguel and Maria's arms. Both excitedly praised her for her victory, preparing to launch into scolding right after for irresponsibly going on patrol without someone else at the computer.

She couldn't hear a word of it, though. Pain and exhaustion had far surpassed even her threshold for endurance, body beginning to shut down as the world seemed to spin. It would take at least a day or two in bed to recover from all this strain. Before finally giving in and succumbing to a much-needed sleep, Yuritzi raised a wobbly arm to give another thumbs up, going slack less than a second later.

Ugly as it was, a victory was a victory. And there'd be plenty more victories where that came from in the future.

* * *

Cards Used in Order of Appearance

Cyberse Jaeger Electrode Hunter  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Cyberse/Effect  
1700 ATK/100 DEF  
When this card is Summoned: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; add 1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Electrode Hunter" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Puercospin  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Cyberse/Effect  
100 ATK/0 DEF  
When this card is sent to the GY as Link Material or by a card effect: Special Summon it, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Puercospin" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Fast Gunman  
LIGHT  
Left, Bottom Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
1300 ATK/Link-2  
2 Cyberse monsters  
Tribute 1 monster this card points to, then target 1 set Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy it.

Cyberse Jaeger Fire Sparrow  
LIGHT  
Up  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
500 ATK/Link-1  
1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster  
If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Link-3 or higher "Cyberse Jaeger" monster: Increase its ATK equal to the total Link Rating of the materials x 200.

Cyberse Jaeger Thundercode Talker  
LIGHT  
Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
2300 ATK/Link-3  
2+ Effect Monsters  
Any card pointed to by this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, when your opponent would Special Summon exactly 1 monster (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the Special Summon, and if you do, destroy it, then increase this card's ATK by half the destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase.

Cyberse Jaeger Trap Setter  
WIND  
Level 5  
Cyberse/Effect  
1800 ATK/900 DEF  
When you Link Summon a Cyberse Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When the ATK of a monster you control changes (Quick Effect): You can pay LP equal to the difference between that monster's original ATK and current ATK, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the LP you paid. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Trap Setter" once per turn.

Sin Territory (Malefic Territory)  
Continuous Spell Card  
When this card is activated: You can activate 1 "Malefic World" from your Deck. While that card is in the Field Zone, neither player can target a card(s) in the Field Zone with card effects. The "Malefic" monster effect, "There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field" becomes "There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field with the same name". During the Battle Phase, negate the effects of face-up "Malefic" monsters on the field.

Sin World (Malefic World)  
Field Spell Card  
While this card is face-up on the field, you can activate this effect instead of conducting a normal draw during your Draw Phase. Choose 3 "Malefic" cards from your Deck and have your opponent pick 1 of them at random to add to your hand. Shuffle the rest back into your Deck.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
LIGHT  
Level 8  
Dragon/Normal  
3000 ATK/2500 DEF

Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 8  
Dragon/Effect  
3000 ATK/2500 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck. There can only be 1 "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
LIGHT  
Level 12  
Dragon/Fusion  
4500 ATK/3800 DEF  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

Sin Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 12  
Dragon/Effect  
4500 ATK/3800 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 "Malefic" monster on the field. Cannot be destroyed by card effects (except its own) and is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects (this effect cannot be negated during the Battle Phase). Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this card.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Red-Eyes B. Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 7  
Dragon/Normal  
2400 ATK/2000 DEF

Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 7  
Dragon/Effect  
2400 ATK/2000 DEF  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned, by removing from play 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.

Cyberse Jaeger Bomber Crow  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Cyberse/Effect  
1100 ATK/800 DEF  
When a "Cyberse Jaeger" monster you control is destroyed by battle, and you took damage from that battle: You can Special Summon this monster (from your hand), then inflict 100 damage to your opponent x the number of Cyberse monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Bomber Crow" once per turn.

Cyberse Beacon  
Normal Trap Card  
If you took damage by battle or an opponent's card effect this turn: Add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cyberse Beacon" per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Lone Wolf  
LIGHT  
Level 3  
Cyberse/Effect  
1200 ATK/900 DEF  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Lone Wolf" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Hunter Archer  
LIGHT  
Level 3  
Cyberse/Effect  
1000 ATK/800 DEF  
If this card was added to your hand from your Deck or GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. When your opponent controls more monsters than you while you control this Special Summoned card (Quick Effect): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Cyberse monster on the field. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Hunter Archer" once per turn.

Proof of the Powerless  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only while you control a face-up Level 7 or higher monster. Destroy all face-up Level 5 or lower monsters your opponent controls. Monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Lure Master  
LIGHT  
Level 5  
Cyberse/Effect  
1000 ATK/900 DEF  
When a "Cyberse Jaeger" monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and when you do, Special Summon 1 "Lure Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Lure Master" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Bospider  
EARTH  
Down  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
1000 ATK/Link-1  
1 Cyberse monster  
When this card is Summoned: Target 1 opponent's face-up Effect Monster; place 1 counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove any number of counters from opponent's monsters placed by "Cyberse Jaeger Bospider"; negate those monsters' effects until the end of your opponent's next turn.

Brute Enforcer  
DARK  
Bottom Left, Bottom Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
1600 ATK/Link-2  
2 Effect Monsters

You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; your opponent can discard 1 card with the same original card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) as that face-up card to negate this effect, otherwise destroy that face-up card. You can only use this effect of "Brute Enforcer" once per turn.

Miracle Link  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 opponent's Link Monster; draw cards equal to the number of Link Arrows the target has, also that target gains 100 ATK for each card drawn by this effect.

Virus Disintegration  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK until the End Phase. Each time that monster battles this turn, both players draw 1 card.

Sin Tune (Malefic Tune)  
Normal Trap Card  
If a face-up "Malefic" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect: Draw 2 cards. If a face-up "Malefic" monster(s) you control is destroyed, while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Malefic" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Malefic Tune" once per turn.

Cybenet Recover (Cynet Recovery)  
Continuous Spell Card  
If a Link Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 monster in your GY, except a Link Monster; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Cynet Recovery" once per turn.

Sin Paradox Gear (Malefic Paradox Gear)  
DARK  
Level 1  
Machine/Effect  
0 ATK/0 DEF  
If a face-up Field Spell is on the field: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Malefic Parallel Gear" from your Deck, then, add 1 "Malefic" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Malefic Paradox Gear". If a "Malefic" monster would banish a monster to Special Summon itself by its own way, you can banish this card you control or in your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Malefic Paradox Gear" once per turn.

Sin Parallel Gear (Malefic Parallel Gear  
DARK  
Level 2  
Machine/Tuner/Effect  
0 ATK/0 DEF  
When using this card as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monster is 1 "Malefic" monster in your hand.

Sin Stardust Dragon (Malefic Stardust Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 8  
Dragon/Effect  
2500 ATK/2000 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Face-up Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed by effects. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.

Sin Paradox Dragon (Malefic Paradox Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 10  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
4000 ATK/4000 DEF  
"Malefic Parallel Gear" + 1 non-Tuner "Malefic" monster  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 Synchro Monster in either player's Graveyard, and Special Summon it. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic Paradox Dragon" on the field. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card.

Black Rose Dragon  
FIRE  
Level 7  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
2400 ATK/1800 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn.

Sin Black Rose Dragon (Malefic Black Rose Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 7  
Dragon/Effect  
2400 ATK/1800 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 "Malefic" monster on the field. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a "Malefic" monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Malefic" monster in your GY; negate that effect, and if you do, destroy that card (this effect cannot be negated during the Battle Phase). Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this card.

Cyberse Jaeger Quick Bunny  
LIGHT  
Level 1  
Cyberse/Effect  
100 ATK/100 DEF  
When you Normal Summon a Cyberse monster while you do not control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your GY (if there when that monster was Normal Summoned) or hand (even if not), also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Quick Bunny" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Defragmenter  
DARK  
Bottom Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
500 ATK/Link-1  
1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster  
You can destroy this card in the Extra Monster Zone; until the end of this turn, you can Link Summon Link Monsters in the Main Monster Zone this card pointed to. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Cyberse Jaeger" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Defragmenter" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Recovery Disk  
WIND  
Level 2  
Cyberse/Effect  
500 ATK/900 DEF  
If this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned by the effect of a Cyberse monster: You can target 1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster in your GY or that is banished; add that target to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Recovery Disk" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Bull Cannon  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Cyberse/Effect  
1500 ATK/1200 DEF  
When this card is Summoned while the only monsters your opponent controls are face-up monsters with higher ATK than this card: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Bull Cannon" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Dragon  
LIGHT  
Up Left, Up Right, Left, Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
2500/Link-4  
4 Effect Monsters  
This card gains these effects based on the number of monsters it points to:

  * 1+: Once per turn: You can add 1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster from your Deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.
  * 2+: Your opponent cannot target this card with effects.
  * 3+: Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve that target's ATK until the End Phase.
  * 4: Once per turn: You can target up to 4 cards your opponent controls; destroy them, and if you do, this card gains 700 ATK for each card destroyed until your opponent's next End Phase, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of the turn, except this card.



Cyberse Jaeger Thunder Eagle  
WIND  
Level 7  
Cyberse/Effect  
2200 ATK/0 DEF  
Banish 2 "Cyberse Jaeger" monsters in your GY; Special Summon this card (from your hand). Discard 1 card; draw 2 cards. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Thunder Eagle" once per turn.

Pot of Avarice  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 5 monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards.

Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Discharger  
LIGHT  
Level 7  
Cyberse/Effect  
2500 ATK/1000 DEF  
If all monsters you control are "Cyberse Jaeger" monsters with different names (min. 2), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Lightning Discharger" once per turn.

Sin Cross (Malefic Divide)  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 "Malefic" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions, but its effects are negated, also banish it during the End Phase.

Holy Barrier – Mirror Force (Mirror Force)  
Normal Trap  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Sin Cyber End Dragon (Malefic Cyber End Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 10  
Machine/Effect  
4000 ATK/2800 DEF  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 1 "Cyber End Dragon" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.

Cyberse Jaeger Kuricode  
DARK  
Level 1  
Cyberse/Effect  
300 ATK/200 DEF  
During the Damage Step, when your "Cyberse Jaeger" monster is attacked by an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; both monsters ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Damage Step. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; you take no battle damage from the next battle involving a Cyberse monster you control. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Kuricode" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Elves  
EARTH  
Level 3  
Cyberse/Effect  
800 ATK/800 DEF  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) while you control a "Cyberse Jaeger" monster besides "Cyberse Jaeger Elves". If the "Cyberse Jaeger" Link Monster that used this card as material declares an attack during the turn it was Link Summoned: Draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Elves" once per turn.

Staff of Lightning  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Cyberse Link Monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage from battles involve the equipped monster. After Damage Calculation, when the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster: You can send this card and the equipped monster to the GY; that opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the difference between its ATK and the equipped monster's ATK until the End Phase of the next turn.

Return from the Different Dimension  
Normal Trap Card  
Pay half your Life Points; Special Summon as many of your banished monsters as possible. During the End Phase, banish all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

Sin Selector (Malefic Selector)  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 2 "Malefic" cards from your GY; add 2 "Malefic" cards from your Deck to your hand, except "Malefic Selector", with different names from each other and from the banished cards. You can only activate 1 "Malefic Selector" per turn.

Sin Rainbow Dragon (Malefic Rainbow Dragon)  
DARK  
Level 10  
Dragon/Effect  
4000 ATK/0 DEF  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by removing from play 1 "Rainbow Dragon" from your hand or Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.

Sin Alignment (Malefic Alignment)  
Normal Spell Card  
Pay half your LP and banish 5 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down; Special Summon up to 5 of your banished "Malefic" monsters, ignoring their Summoning conditions, also their ATK and DEF become 0. You cannot Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Malefic" monsters. You can only activate "Malefic Alignment" once per turn.

Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Dragon (Rainbow Dragon)  
LIGHT  
Level 10  
Dragon/Effect  
4000 ATK/0 DEF  
(This card is always treated as an "Ultimate Crystal" card.)  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on your field and/or GY. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. (Quick Effect): You can send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the GY; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your GY; shuffle all cards on the field into the Deck.

Original Sin Mu Dragon (Malefic Origin Mu Dragon)  
DARK  
Up, Left, Right, Bottom Left, Bottom Right  
Dragon/Link/Effect  
5500 ATK/Link-5  
5 "Malefic" monsters with different Levels  
Must be Link Summoned. This card's Link Summon and effects cannot be negated. Unaffected by monster effects, except its own. When this card is Link Summoned; your LP become 0 and cannot increase. There can only be 1 "Malefic" monster on the field. Negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field. Cannot be Tributed. Cannot be destroyed, except by battle or its own effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Your opponent banishes 5 cards from the top of their Deck, face-down. During the End Phase: Your opponent's LP become 1. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this card. You cannot lose the Duel while this card is on the field.

Electric Mines  
Normal Trap Card  
Monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK for each monster you control until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 200 ATK for each "Cyberse Jaeger" monster in your GY until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Electric Mines" once per turn, and only once that turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Shell Gardna  
LIGHT  
Level 5  
Cyberse/Effect  
0 ATK/2000 DEF  
When an opponent's monster battles a Level 6 or lower "Cyberse Jaeger" monster you control: You can Special Summon this card from your GY (if it was there when the attack was declared) or hand (even if not), but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Shell Gardna" once per turn. Cyberse monsters cannot be destroyed during the turn this card is Special Summoned by its own effect, also you take no battle damage from battles involving Cyberse monsters you control.

Cyberse Jaeger Thunder Tiger  
LIGHT  
Level 5  
Cyberse/Effect  
2000 ATK/1000 DEF  
Discard 1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster; Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is destroyed by a card effect: An opponent's monster with the highest ATK loses 200 ATK x the number of Cyberse monsters in your GY. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Thunder Tiger" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Helper Assistance  
EARTH  
Level 3  
Cyberse/Effect  
1100 ATK/1000 DEF  
Target 1 "Cyberse Jaeger" monster in your GY: Return that target to the top of your Deck; Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY), but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is used as material for a Link Summon: Draw cards equal to the number of Cyberse monsters used as Link Material -1. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Jaeger Helper Assistance" once per turn.

Cyberse Jaeger Gun Sniper  
EARTH  
Left, Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
1800 ATK/Link-2  
2 Effect Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned using a Cyberse monster as material: You can Special Summon a "Cyberse Jaeger" monster from your hand, but its effects are negated. When this card battles an opponent's monster while it points to a monster: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Cyberse Jaeger Lightwave Lindwurm  
LIGHT  
Left, Up, Right  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
2300 ATK/Link-3  
2+ Cyberse Effect Monsters  
Monsters this card points to cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. This card cannot be targeted by opponent's card effects while it points to a monster. When your Cyberse monster battles an opponent's monster: That opponent's monster loses ATK equal to a monster this card points to during the Damage Step only.

**Author's Note:**

> This was long. I've been infected by the source material.
> 
> If it was not immediately obvious here, this is a story inspired by another fanfic as I've always longed to circle jerk until I become an ouroboros. It's called Lightning Hunter and it's about Lightning Hunter. Pretty standard "extra Lost Incident kids" type of thing but with one crucial difference: Lightning Hunter is an actual character instead of Better Playmaker. Also a lesbian which means I've still yet to write a story about a straight people. And I never will.
> 
> Chances are you're probably on board with the character and such if you made it down to the notes, so I'm not super concerned about selling it to you. Check it. Should be linked here or somewhere on my page or somewhere nearby. You can probably find it by searching, too. You're smart and capable; you can figure it out.
> 
> Sort of got the idea for the duel around the time I was opening 6 Duel Overload boxes and getting lots of Sin cards, mostly from thinking, "Damn, these support cards would be useful if the monsters they support didn't suck absolute ass." So I made up a couple new ones with slightly more sturdy effects to give them a bit of a fighting chance in VRAINS-era meta. That and a bonkers Link-5 that really ties the whole thing together.
> 
> In a way, this might have all been an excuse to make a card that lets you keep playing at 0 LP. I adore goofy nonsense like that. Setting up that last mutual destruction was great.
> 
> There's a few threads left hanging that I may or may not address in a sequel one day. Or it might get eaten up and taken care of in the original story since that is currently ongoing. We'll find out unless everyone dies.
> 
> That's about all I've got for now. Thanks for reading. Share if you're enjoying. Read Lightning Hunter. Always remember to stan deaf queen Maria.


End file.
